


Every Surface

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [82]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D comes home from another hellish Hollywood trip and gets a king's treatment from Dave to help him recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Surface

Talk about bad timing.

When D gets home from a particularly long trip to Hollywood, he finds the apartment empty. Quiet. Barren. Not even Hal greets him on entry (which makes him a little sad; he enjoys the AI antics) due to a vacation with Roxy.

But it’s fairly late on a Saturday night so D really can’t blame the other Striders for not hanging around to wait on his return. Bro mentioned something about having a gig at a new venue and he’s pretty sure Dirk mentioned something about a friend’s going away party. It’s nice to see the twins actually being social. Well, that is if Dave was going to the party too. D frowns as he tries to remember if that was true or not. Something about that isn’t ringing true in his memories.

Oh well, the situation is still the same with D coming home exhausted and wrung out from stress with a dire need to sleep all of it off. D vows to sleep for a week and disembowel anyone who dares disturb him.

He drops his bag, uncaring about where his phone ends up, strips out of his suit, not hanging anything up, who the fuck cares if it gets wrinkled, and flops face first onto the futon, fuck putting it down.

D’s asleep before he takes a second breath.

* * *

Warm. Soft and warm. Cuddly. Moving just right. Can feel the stress melting away, like his muscles are melting away. Back and forth, back and forth like the side on the beach with the warm sun overhead leaning down to breath on the back of his neck. Lips like petals press against his skin, not really wanting to wake him but letting him know that he is home and safe and loved.

A part of him wants to drift back to the darkness of sleep but another part of him wants to wake up and greet his brother.

He settles for making a soft sound of happiness. He gets a puff of air on the back of his ear from a laugh. He makes a louder more concrete sound and the weight on top of him shifts a little in a familiar rocking motion. The next sound is one of complete agreement because that does sound like an ideal plan. Just what he needed.

There is another heavier nudge against his ass and it seems like Dave is good to go. D will catch up of course; he did just wake up from a nap and he isn’t a fucking teenager. He might be fucking a teenager at some point though. It’ll be interesting to see what Dave has planned.

D feels Dave lift away for a moment and the rustling of clothes. When he slips off to presumably get out of his pants, D takes the opportunity to roll over. D blearily blinks a couple of times before Dave comes into focus. And then there he is, all smooth skin pulled taut over lean muscle. He’s all long lines, whipcord limbs, knobby joints, and yep hard dick.

Dave comes back and shucks the boxers off of D who helps only by lifting his hips. And then Dave takes off his socks, commenting lightly on how tired D must have been to sleep with those on. D just makes a grunt of agreement and then pulls Dave down on top of him.

They slide together soft and languid. Dave makes for a very pleasant blanket. So much so that D feels the pull of sleep on the back of his mind. It’s kept at bay though by Dave’s skillful touches. He carefully cants his hips just right to get the heads of their cocks to brush together. Each pass feels like electricity running through D’s awakening body. His voice gets louder, only finding clarity though through Dave’s name; the rest is just garbled moans that simply vocalize his pleasure. Dave’s mouth is busy sucking and biting at D’s neck and collar bones, leaving light red marks as he goes. Nothing too major, but enough to set D’s skin on fire. Dave just feels so hot against his bare skin that D feels like he will be turned to ash and scattered into the winds except that he is rooted right here in the moment by Dave’s weight pressing down into him with an undulation like the crashing ocean waves seeking to tear D down.

But even with all of the burning and erosion, D feels the pleasure building up inside of him. It grows like an iridescent bubble with a thin film skin that threatens to break with every roll of Dave’s hips and every scrape of his teeth but it’s soothed back to steady with sweet murmurs and gentle hands running up and down his sides.

D arches up against emptiness when Dave withdraws. He hisses at the cool air that replaces the hot boy. Dave just chuckles at him as he searches for something in the crevice of the futon. D doesn’t know what he’s looking for but he hates it as it took his brother blanket away from him, but that doesn’t make him any less interested in what Dave pulls out.

Dave rolls the small bottle in between his hands, warming it up a bit before he opens it and pours a little directly onto D’s cock. D yelps at the unexpected contact and then moans as Dave’s hand follows up. He relaxes into Dave’s long smooth strokes as he lightly pushes forward with his palm from balls to tip. He’s slightly confused when Dave dips his slick hands between D’s thighs, not that he minds the light touch across the sensitive skin but...

D whines as Dave pulls his hand away, once again depriving him of the pleasure needed to just pop that bubble and make him fall apart completely. He’s even more confused when Dave shuffles back on his knees a bit and then grabs D’s legs. He lifts them up and swings one over his head so that they are both resting on one of his shoulders. Then he is scooting forward again and D finally understand why the lube went where it did.

The slickness can be felt where his thighs are pressed together, the little bit of excess sliding down to his cock and balls. The way Dave leans against his legs has his cock slipping into the makeshift crack. When he pulls his hips back and then thrusts forward, the tip of his cock glides smoothly through the space, brushing along D’s balls and shaft. They both cry out at the sensation and Dave does it again. And again. And again. D didn’t know thigh fucking could be so good and vows to definitely bring it up again.

The mental note is nearly swept away though under the looming pressure of pleasure that bursts over and over at the contact. D’s mouth hangs open wide as he tries to get enough oxygen to maintain his pants and moans. This time as the cliff edges nearer, it doesn’t seem like Dave is going to pull back this time, it seems like they are racing at it with a dick sliding hotly between his thighs and Dave leaning forward against his legs, nearly folding him in half with a burn along the back of his thighs and it’s just going and going and nearly there and-

It hits him like a freight train, like white perfection as he comes unraveled and comes across his stomach with a release of all of his tension built up from being away from home for so long. It takes Dave a minute more to follow D who is tempted to slip back into sleep but that would just be damn rude...

* * *

He’s woken up again, but this time by a series of kisses fluttering across his face. Oops, he apparently did fall asleep.

“D, c’mon. The water is going to get cold.”

“Murr?” Water? Cold? Which means hot water, which sounds like a shower- no, bath, which sounds really nice.

“Exactly. You definitely need one.”

“Murrrr.” Travel grime is always the worst. Plus the air pollution from LA is almost tangible on his skin. And then clean up from his morning, probably still needs to happen.

“You don’t even have to open your eyes, I’ll guide you.”

“Mur.” D loves his little brother so damn much. Under gentle fingers, D swings his legs off the futon and to the floor. He’s pulled upright and then again to his feet. He sways a little bit (over exaggerating) until Dave wraps his arms around his torso to steady him (good brother). He doesn’t even crack an eye and Dave leads him from the futon and down the hall to the bathroom. Not that D probably ever needed to with how familiar he is with the apartment. As long as there weren’t any-

“Watch out for the smuppet pile.”

D shuffles around that and then hisses as his feet hits the cold tile. He finally squints an eye open in the bathroom, taking a glance at the mirror and laughing at his state. He has light marks from Dave’s mouth across his torso and his hair is sticking up every which way. The bags under his eyes are a little less bruise like than they were twenty four hours ago but they still have a long way to go. Dave looks a bit more put together but D doesn’t get a long look before Dave is pushing him towards the tub which is steaming slightly even with the blanket of white foam on top. Dave made him a bubble bath.

“Muuuurrrrrr.”

“Thought you’d like it. Now go in. The temp is perfect and I’ll bring you something to drink.”

“Murr?”

“Of course. You don’t think I’d bring you luke warm apple juice, do you? Nah, man, that makes it feel like you are drinking piss and it’s a downright insult to call the nectar of the gods piss. Just get settled and comfy, that’s right, sink into that dream. Yes, it’s strawberry and yes I made sure it wasn’t the one that John spiked with dye. Just shoosh, and lean your head back, here’s a towel. Yeah, doesn’t that feel good?”

“Muuuurrrr...”

Dave just snorts a laugh as he heads back to the kitchen. D lets the heat of the water sink into his bones as he stretches out along the length of the tub. It was the only renovation the Striders have done to the apartment and damn it was worth it. The shower is nice for having a quick ablution but having a tub meant that he could sit here in heaven. The strawberry scent isn’t overpowering at all and almost smells like it was cut with vanilla. It’s actually starting to make D slightly hungry but not enough to rouse him from this state of existence.

He’s roused anyways when Dave comes back in and bumps the cold (frosted?) glass of apple juice against his hand. It’s pretty automatic to take it and bring it up to his lips. He gulps it down, enjoying the cool crisp flavor against the warm heavy heat around him. He pulls the glass away with a gasp and Dave is right there to take it and set it aside.

“Hungry?”

“Murr.” D doesn’t want to move if he doesn’t have to. Food will have to come to him.

“I have sandwich bites and grapes.”

“Murr,” D practically purrs.

Dave perches a hip on the edge of the tub and presses a grape against D’s lips. D takes it, crunching down through the taut skin to the sweet flesh underneath. Dave feeds him a couple more before holding up a sandwich for D. The bread is nice and chewy with just the right amount of crisp from the pan and the cheese creamy, gooey, and melty. Dave makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches.

Dave’s about to give him another when a soapy arm comes up and wraps around his waist, tugging on him lightly. Dave laughs at him again but acquiesces to the request. He rearranges himself and the plate of food shortly and D finds himself with a lapful of brother. D’s hands move through the water to touch and caress Dave’s hips and thighs as Dave playfully continues to feed him his lunch (breakfast?) (what time is it?) bite by bite. D pulls Dave’s hips forward and flush with his, their erections sliding smoothly against each other.

“Murrrr.”

“Yeah, it feels good for me too,” Dave agrees as he tucks his head against D’s shoulder, keeping just out of the water as he takes over the rocking. He keeps it subtle enough that he doesn’t make any waves but the downward grinding pressure feels fantastic. One of Dave’s hands slips under the surface and wrap around both erections at once, adding an extra dimension to their frotting. D lets out a low moan that reverberates around the small room. Dave matches it and stirs his hips faster. The slickness of the water makes them slide perfectly together as the tightness of Dave’s hand provides just the right amount of friction.

D feels weightless as the movement in the water rocks his entire body back and forth with Dave’s efforts. He’s on a strawberry flavored cloud that has wrapped him up in a loving cocoon.

His breathing gets a little heavier, not as bad as it was out on the futon because this is such a sweet slow build, but he’s affected nonetheless. “Mmmm...”

“Yeah, that’s it. Just let it... God, you feel good, D. Feel fucking fantastic. It’s good to have you home. Love it. Oh yeah, just- a little- oooh fuck!” It’s Dave this time shuddering and shivering as he comes. D is only slightly disappointed he can't watch through the soapy bubbles but he can’t stay that upset not with Dave fighting through his orgasmic haze to stroke him off and then he comes too with a sigh of relief.

This time he’s the one that stays awake as Dave slumps against him until D thinks about how he’s sitting in bathwater with two loads of cum in it.

“Murr.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on. Shower. I’ll wash your hair.”

“Murr,” D nuzzles the top of Dave’s head.

* * *

D sits cross legged on the futon with a large dorky smile on his face and a towel over his head. Dave uses that towel to dry off D’s hair with large massaging motions. Fluffy towels are best. Head scratches are the best. Dave is the best.

D sighs as he feels pretty damn human, a state he has not been in since about two weeks into his Hollywood trip. It feels good. He feels good. He feels loved.

“Daaaaaaave.”

“Oh good, your first word. I was afraid they had really broken you out there.”

“Dave.”

“Maybe they did. But it’s okay. You’re home now.”

“Home.”

“You are such a dork.”

“You’re a dork.”

“I learned from the best. Ack!” Dave scrambles as D flops backwards against him, nearly knocking him down. But Dave manages to recover by wrapping his arms around D and stabilize both of them on the futon.

“You’re the best brother.”

“Don’t let Dirk or Bro hear you say that.”

“Well they aren’t the ones that sex me up, give me massages, feed me, and bathe me after a long trip. They might do something later to steal your crown though.”

“Long live the king.”

“Pft.”

They settle down on the futon, curled up and spooning each other still naked, and manage to find some Disney movies on the television.

* * *

“Om nom nom,” D leans forward and mimes eating Dave’s exposed shoulder.

“I is not food!” Dave rolls around in D’s arms. “No eat me!”

“Om nom nom!” D does it again with a bit more teeth that sets Dave squirming for another reason entirely.

“Kitchen. Now.” Dave manages to slither his way out of D’s arms and heads towards the food. D stretches out, arching up off the futon with happy, rested muscles, before he gets up and follows. His mind is pulled away from the need for food though when he sees Dave bent over in front of the fridge. His dick agrees as it twitches to life. Thankfully they live with Bro so it’s a quick flash to the nearest stash and then D resumes his stalking of his prey. Not that his prey is aware of his predicament.

“Let’s see we got some left over lo mein or some pizza. Or at least I don’t think those are sentient yet. Or we can order some more since Bro has apparently neglected the grocery shopping. Again,” Dave announces from nearly inside the fridge before pulling out and turning back around. “Which gourmet meal would you pref-”  

He cut off as D grabs him, pulls him in, and kisses him soundly. The prey is caught without much struggle. It’s still not much of a fight to spin him around away from the fridge (D closes it shut with his foot) and push his captive back a step and a half until he hits the counter. Dave hisses at the cool line at the small of his back and yelps as D cups his ass and lifts him up entirely onto the counter. He lets out a long string of curses when D shoves him backwards, inflicting his entire back to the cold surface instead of just his ass, and he continues to curse even as D ducks down to take his soft cock into his mouth. Of course it doesn’t stay soft for long between D’s skillful tongue and rough handling.

The curses turn to moans when D flips open the cap to the lube and applies it to Dave’s ass, not waiting long before working him open with three fingers. He’s practically thrashing under D’s pinning arm and mouth by the time D deems him ready. But even then, D keeps up the teasing fingering, deliberately not touching that certain spot inside of him and keeping him just on the brink of the pleasure that he wants.

“God damn it, D! Fuck me! Please! Please just stop the fucking teasing and put your fucking cock in me and fucking fuck me! I swear if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to find and fuck the goddamn rolling pin!”

“Kinky,” D pulls off to comment.

“Oh my fuck!”

D just chuckles and finally pulls his fingers out. He uses the extra on himself and then quickly pushes in before Dave can bitch anymore. Dave lets out a huge sigh of relief at the feeling of being filled. D waits inside of him for a brief moment to let him get used to the intrusion but as soon as Dave opening his mouth to most likely command or complain, he starts to move.

He starts out rough and fast, knowing that after two orgasms already he’ll last plenty long anyways. Dave doesn’t seem to mind either based on the string of interrupted curses and moans he lets out as he grips the edge of the counter tightly. D knew the counters were the perfect height to fuck against based on the many times that Dirk or Bro had bent him over them, but now he gets to appreciate it from another angle.

He loves all of the filthy things coming out of his younger brother’s mouth and grips Dave harder in return, knowing how much of a masochist he is. He loves seeing Dave’s hair haloed out above him against the dark counter top, the way Dave’s eyes nearly roll up into his head when D shoves in deep, the perfect O of his red lips when D takes his breath away and Dave is seeing nothing but stars. They clash together over and over, the sharp slap of skin punctuating Dave’s running monologue. The roughness is such a contrast to the sweetness Dave applied to him earlier, but in a nice way that reminds D that it will never get old between any of the Striders.

When D gets close, he helps Dave out with a hand on the swollen cock between them. Dave’s explicatives get louder, more metaphorical, and more broken up as he gasps for breath until he just lets out one final scream of pleasure and is coming all across D’s hand and his own chest. He tightens up so sweetly around D and D can feel his muscles fluttering and twitching and it’s hot and perfect and D adds his own cry of pleasure to the echoes bouncing around the kitchen.

D bends over Dave until he can rest their foreheads together as they catch their breath.

“I think I want the pizza.”

* * *

Bro and Dirk return from their adventures about the city and find D and Dave curled up together under a nest of blankets on Dave’s bed snoring loudly. They just shrug and leave the two cuddle bugs alone as they put their shit away and settle in for their own sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
